


Timestamp: Nice to See You

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Invisible [5]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl





	Timestamp: Nice to See You

It wasn’t until the following morning, one whole day of being visible to Sam and hanging out with him, that Castiel was able to come by the bunker.

Dean didn’t tell him why they wanted him to come, just that he needed to come soon, only clarifying it wasn’t an emergency so that the angel wouldn’t burst in all powered on. Castiel showed up at the door just after you’d finished breakfast, you and Sam sitting in the library reading quietly.

Dean was the one to answer the door, greeting Castiel and inviting him inside.  Your stomach clenched with nerves, excited and terrified to officially meet the angel who was Dean’s best friend.  Your eyes followed Castiel down the stairs as he and Dean exchanged pleasantries, not drawing attention to yourself yet.

It wasn’t until Castiel was standing near the end of the table, just a few feet away from you, that he looked away from Dean and around the room.

And his eyes stopped when they met yours.

“Y/N…” he breathed, surprise and awe in his voice.  You stood, smiling and nodding slightly.

“Castiel, it’s so nice to see you,” you said softly, nervous that you were speaking to an angel for the first time in your life, even if he was an angel you’d known for a while now.

Castiel’s hand reached out, as it had the first time he’d been in your presence.  He examined the air in front of you, the same feeling forming in the pit of your stomach as when he’d done the same when you were invisible. He reached farther toward you, his fingers touching your forehead.

You hadn’t noticed that you closed your eyes until he pulled his hand away.  When you opened them, it was to see a wonderful smile on the angel’s face, his blue eyes happy with recognition.

“Y/N, it’s so very nice to see you as well,” Castiel finally said, making you grin at him.  Without thinking about it, you launched yourself into his arms, hugging him around the middle.  A moment later, Castiel’s arms wrapped around you as well, patting your back a few times.

You must have hugged Castiel for a few seconds too long, because Dean finally spoke from where he stood. “Oi, I’m glad you can see my girl, but you gotta keep your paws to yourself, Cas.”

You laughed, Sam and Castiel joining you.  “Don’t worry, Dean,” you said to your hunter, trading your place in Castiel’s embrace for Dean’s open arms.  “Nobody’s going to steal me from you, not after everything we’ve been through.”

“Damn straight,” Dean affirmed, kissing your forehead before the two of you looked back over at Castiel. The angel couldn’t add anything more than a supportive nod, unbelievably happy that the curse on you had finally broken.


End file.
